Problem: $-3 \cdot f(-8) + 7 \cdot g(2) = $
Solution: Find ${f(-8)}$ and ${g(2)}$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${f(-8) = -2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${g(2) = -4}$ $ -3 \cdot {f(-8)} + 7 \cdot {g(2)} = -3({-2}) + 7({-4}) $ $= 6 - 28$ $= -22$